


Harlots/妓女

by DobyElf



Category: the Hobbies
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DobyElf/pseuds/DobyElf
Summary: 这就是一个逛窑子的故事(ಡωಡ)





	Harlots/妓女

“我不该留下你，你的所言所行都在证实你是精灵当中的败类。”

“那看您是如何定义败类这个词了，陛下。”Legolas靠近精灵王，这个漂亮的精灵王，他的充满危险的锋利的剑指着他的眼睛，不过Legolas的目光却落在握剑的那只白皙修长的手，还有圆润的手腕——天知道他想的并不止这些，Thranduil能带给他更多。Legolas漫不经心的说：“可您在追随我，我吸引了您不是么？”

他握住剑刃，动作非常微妙的，就好像那是精灵王身体上的某个部位。

“在这里没人会管你死活。”

“人类是很奇怪，”Legolas斜着眼看了看街边坐在檐下的女乞丐，她正给一只死去的黑猫剥皮，“他们不像精灵那样滥使善心，我认为他们比精灵更理性，更睿利，以及……在某些方面他们的悟性天赋异禀。”Legolas的手指缓慢的顺着剑刃向上滑，他想起他也喜欢这个样子的将手指自精灵王的袍摆出向上滑，在森林里，他可以命令藤蔓拉开Thranduil的双腿。

他湿漉漉的食指顺着脚踝蜿蜒而上，直达大腿内侧温热的肌肤。他现在也正这个样子做：他的手指滑到剑柄，Thranduil看着他是如何的握上自己的手将那把剑夺下来，他们的距离又隔近了，Legolas又想握住Thranduil那个小巧的下巴了，但这个精灵此时看起来非常的乖戾。

“我现在是您的老师，陛下。”

他承认他并不是每时每刻都想去亲吻Thranduil，比起享用精灵王，他更享受的是制服他的过程。现在的Thranduil更美丽更强大，当Thranduil身为他的父亲时他总会退让，那种类似于母性的温婉有时让他尽兴，但有时又不得不强迫他用强暴的手段来激起Thranduil的反抗，但是现在，Thranduil轻易就会被他激怒，不过却太羞涩，他想这可以归结为羞涩，就像还未卖出初夜的妓女那样技法生硬，不晓得如何卖弄风姿。

现在的Thranduil尚完全不了解他的身体中蕴藏的潜能——能让他神魂颠倒的潜能，他需要引导这位密林的精灵王，必要的时候Thranduil还需要他的帮助。Legolas庆幸起Thranduil给予他的王室血统，让他可以在野地里操控那些丛林的圣洁生灵，幽暗密林变成他向Thranduil犯罪的帮凶，他看着精灵王惊恐失措的漂亮眼睛，坦然撕开他的骑装。

他曾无数次遗憾过他没能拥有过Thranduil的第一次，事实上那果真就像他遐想中的那般无与伦比，倒不是精灵王青涩的身体有多能取悦他，他享受的是束起Thranduil的双手，将他置于任人宰割的境地，用强暴的方式夺走他的第一次这件事情本身。哦那好像是他第一次见到这位年轻的小国王，他被他骑在身下的时候用最恶毒的语言咒骂他，Legolas还奇怪Thranduil从哪儿学来那些粗俗的黑语。不过当Thranduil慢慢沉浸于性爱美妙的蛊惑时，他从藤蔓中挣脱的双手并不是寻找任何利刃，那双绵软的手臂抱紧了在他身上侵犯的恶魔，而他的呻吟如此动听。

Eru，他绝对是个天才，当Legolas第一次在Thranduil身体里高潮时他近乎虔诚的膜拜起这个非凡的美丽精灵。他知道Thranduil不同凡响，他从来不将他视为他的父亲，而是纯粹的一位拥有高贵梵雅血统的，充满诱惑和无限魅力的漂亮生灵——一位造物主的杰作，一个他想占有征服的对象。

当他注视Thranduil的时候，他善于发现的是Thranduil身上那些尚未发掘的宝藏，他倒不注意Thranduil的想法，因为无论他怎么做Thranduil都会喜欢。Legolas把他拉近自己的怀抱，Thranduil的眼睛疑惑的看着他，他发觉自己仿佛引诱天使堕落的魔鬼，这种想法让他自得，Legolas露出微笑，“Come，and I will teach you——”他抓住Thranduil的手，他的嘴唇碰到对方的金发：

“a lot......”他看着他的天使，松开了精灵。

在人类肮脏的巷道里穿行，Legolas能感觉到Thranduil的兴奋，他爱人类世界的黑夜，浓重的黑藏匿了一切肮脏的东西，也逗引了某些隐晦的脏欲，他那么享受黑夜，就仿佛他从来就是来自黑夜，而非光明。这个高傲的精灵王，他并不是天使，在他美丽的皮囊下蛰居着像魔鬼那样饕餮欲望的灵魂，他享受万人之上的尊贵，也爱下流的欢愉，而他的绿叶正是他的发现者和创造者，他那点不伦的罪恶可以激发一切。他引诱着他的绿叶甚至在宴会上向他发出求爱的暗示，这个天使，他享受偷欢和禁恋，他躺在他的孩子身下毫无廉耻。

可现在，这个天使还保有“纯真”，那些道义礼节的束缚Legolas更愿意称之为“虚伪”。天使，就应该身处他的天国；恶魔，也应该回去他的地狱——而在淫欲的天堂，他知道他的天使会像阳光照耀的花朵那样灿烂。

“您应该时刻虚心学习，我的陛下。”Legolas敲开暗巷尽头的厚重木门，伴着女人欢闹的音乐声自天堂传来。

“这是什么地方？”他的精灵后退几步，但他一把揽住Thranduil的腰，他这回亲吻了他。“妓院，”Legolas微笑着如实回答，“不过我更愿意叫它失乐园。”

戴面具的女人端着酒杯倚着门框，她自门缝轻笑，身后是喧哗的烛火，“Why should you be intoxicated，my son， by another woman and embrace the bosom of an adulteress?”她戏谑的问道。

“For the sovereign happiness，my lady.”他攥紧Thranduil的手，轻轻的按揉他的掌心。

女人摇摇晃晃的端着酒，行着妓女专属的屈膝礼，她撩起凌乱肮脏的裙摆，露出苍白赤裸的小腿和未着鞋袜的赤脚，但是笑容却是魅人的：“Then ……welcome to the wonderland，boys.”她发出一阵粗犷的大笑，轻巧的闪到门后消失了，Legolas立即猛地将Thranduil拉进那栋充满烟酒气味回荡着浪叫和汗水的闷热又拥挤的屋子中。

他的双眼很快便适应了昏暗的烛光，那种迷离朦胧又油腻腻的暗黄色光线，给人一种隐晦又昏昏欲睡的感觉，烟草燃烧的浓白的烟缕漂浮在混浊的空气中，女人的嘴唇烧灼的通红，光裸的臂膀和欲望沉醉于温暖的金黄色光线中，那种自肉体蒸出的汗臭混合着刺鼻的肉欲讯息。酒精的味道悄无声息的麻痹神经，这让他不自觉的飘飘然。

他们通过狭窄的门廊，那些令人耳红面赤的声音自房间深处，自隔板之后渗透进耳膜，无孔不入——门廊的情形他猜Thranduil尚能接受，男女顶多只在这里接吻罢了，但当Thranduil看到醉酒的嫖客亲吻女人赤裸的胸脯时他还是恼怒的甩开了Legolas的手，“我要离开，现在！”

他的天使还不习惯享受罪恶，但这没关系，他可以一点一点教他，让他染上淫欲的习惯。Thranduil现在已经不会叫骂他放肆，这是个可喜可贺的进步，不是么？Legolas像他以前常做的那样把Thranduil按在墙上，贴着发霉墙纸的石灰墙上，他伸出舌尖舔舐着精灵的颈侧，不紧不慢的说：“您现在不是国王了，陛下，这里没人会把您当国王——您和那些女人唯一的区别在于您穿着衣服。”Legolas笑着放开Thranduil，他看到Thranduil苍白的脸色——他知道自己想怎么做，但是他现在觉得还不到火候。

“我刚才对您说过，您要悉心学习。”他放开Thranduil，跨过地毯上醉酒妓女横躺的身体。

他经过裸女，一个身材矮小粗短的男子用他的嘴摧残怀中女孩的乳头，Legolas从那女孩的垂下的手中夺过酒杯。他回头歪着头打量着Thranduil，精灵的表情很不自然，仿佛忍受着极大的不适。他还真是格格不入，Legolas想——过分的衣冠楚楚了。

“向这些令人作呕的人类？”他抱着臂，那是Thranduil习惯性的高傲作态，他说到“人类”这个词的时候挑了下眉。

“您可以把这当做地狱里的猎奇，”Legolas向他的精灵王优雅的伸手，“不过当您游览过这恶心的地狱后，倒也可能改变您的看法。”

“我怀疑你的目的。”Thranduil向他伸手时说，Legolas转过头，他并没有看Thranduil的表情，而是引着他向前走进狭小的置满矮榻的舞厅。

“放松，陛下。您忘记我早在幽林之中便已达成我的目的。”Legolas微笑着，他没有给Thranduil驳击他的机会，继续说下去：

“现在，我想问您这个问题：您是如何看待这些肆意求欢的人类呢？您把这当做一种不耻？”

Thranduil戴着斗篷，但是他并没有，他那头耀眼的金发坦然置于蓬荜之间，Legolas知道他身为精灵得天独厚的优势，他很引人注目。那个手捧竖琴的年轻妓女，她长的一双出众的橄榄绿眼睛，她是她们同伴里最出色的一个。她拖着邋遢的衣带，却长着一身白净的好皮肤，他明白妓院里这样有姿色的女人才会有资格整晚狩猎，等待着，她选择她的男人，而不是男人选择她。

那个女人与他目光相触，然后注视着他曼步向他走来，她也带着面具，身上有浓重的酒气，但她将手臂搭在他肩上，说“想跳舞吗”那种举手投足间的媚气却是绝妙的。女人的身体靠上来，Legolas看到那妓女唇角的生动的黑痣。确实性感，他想，一面去亲吻那个女人的嘴唇。但如果这性感在Thranduil身上那会更加出色，Thranduil有与生俱来的放荡——他知道，但是性感仿佛更需要一点灵气，他的天使还需要教导。

Legolas结束这个带着葡萄酒酸味的吻，他听到Thranduil用精灵语轻蔑地说了句“恶心”，他松开妓女，文雅而礼貌的询问这位十分富有魅力的小姐的名号，“I am the Duchess of Quim.”她露出漂亮的微笑，伸手勾住对方的脖子：

“wanna try?”

这是位很可爱的小姐，她那种浪荡的美丽十分吸引男人，但还不足以让他心动。Legolas抬眼看到Thranduil正注视着他下一步的举动，他于是抬手缓慢的拉开妓女的胸衣前的系带，手指伸进女人的乳沟间，自女人的胸前抽出一只小巧的温热的胭脂盒，“我倒认为他们比精灵更坦荡纯真，陛下，这是天父赐予的欢愉，享受它没有任何不耻。他们用金钱来交换这种欢愉也没有任何不妥，就仿佛用金钱来换取一餐美食，一杯美酒。”Legolas转向精灵，他在精灵的眼睛里仿佛看到一点他以前未曾看到过的一种恍惚，然后他抛下那位妓女，那个女人转了个身滑入舞池。

他一点点逼近Thranduil，他眼里那一点迷离的神情被他定义为某种魅惑，或许他的精灵只是陷入同他那样的眩晕。Legolas笑了一下，拉着Thranduil穿过喧闹遭乱的舞厅，他把他拽进一条更深更黑的暗廊，将精灵王抵到墙上。

来自舞厅的烛光昏暗而不分明，刚才与他接吻的那位妓女在舞池中央旋转，那些横陈的肢体并不妨碍她灵巧的舞步，她袒露的臂膀熠熠生辉，她那种天性里的不知羞耻将淫欲的败坏的种子撒在每个嫖客身上，男人在爱神温暖的窠臼里腐烂。

“您瞧，她多么自然，多么动人。”

他打开那方胭脂盒，他的手指沾了一点玫红色的膏粉，指尖抹在精灵王不断颤动的双唇，Thranduil的嘴唇丰盈柔软，他敏感的指尖在这诱人的柔软下沉醉，Legolas反复描摹着精灵的下唇。玫红色在橘黄色烛光的暗影下渐变为艳丽的绯红，像干涸的鲜血，那些妓女是美丽的吸血鬼，她们从供养她们的男人骨髓咂食鲜血。但Legolas更惊艳于Thranduil的美丽，他有类似于女性的阴柔，高大而美丽，宛如瓦尔妲那样光辉的美貌——堕落的星辰王后，涂着诱人犯罪的红唇。

“造物主赐予精灵更漂亮的皮囊，更敏感丰富的感官……”他勾起Thranduil的一缕金发，精灵王的斗篷落到破落的旧地板上，跌跌撞撞的妓女架着嫖客经过他们身后，倒进走廊里某个黑暗的房间，女人的肉体碰在木板隔门上。Legolas将手放在Thranduil腰间的盘扣，黑暗里有像他们一样重叠的身影。

“您可以感受到更多，听到更多，体验到更多……”他略过Thranduil的嘴唇，他的精灵化着妆，金色的长发凌乱的披在肩上——Thranduil现在看起来像这种地方的女人了，Legolas迅速的解开Thranduil的衣扣，他的双唇和手指滑到精灵王的肚脐间。女人的浪叫自隔壁响亮的传来，他们可以听到肉体撞击的水渍声，女人坐在床上疯狂的扭动，一遍遍的高呼“De l'argent”。他现在也感觉这疯狂了，Legolas抬头好奇的看看Thranduil的表情，精灵王紧闭着眼睛仰着脸，他的睫毛在暗光下颤抖。他自天使光裸的身下站起来，妓女不是用来接吻的，而当Thranduil匍匐在他身下时他就是她们当中的一个。Legolas扯开Thranduil的衣领，白皙的肌肤在晦暗的灯光下显出温暖的肉色，精灵胸脯柔和平滑的曲线显得很分明并十分诱人，Legolas无心欣赏Thranduil光洁的肩头，他现在只渴望像对待妓女那样占有他的精灵。

“现在下一个问题，我的陛下，”他把Thranduil翻了个身推到墙上，精灵惊喘一声，他也感到这样羞耻，以及为此而兴奋。Legolas镇定自若的撩开精灵的袍摆，把那些层叠的布料翻到Thranduil腰下，精灵两条光洁修长的腿在未挽起的袍摆间若隐若现。

“您怎么看待爱欲呢?”他顶了进去，Thranduil的身体当即软在他怀里，“我是说爱……和欲望，陛下。”他含住Thranduil的耳尖补充说。

精灵绵软的双腿颤抖着，身体不住的向下滑。Legolas搂住Thranduil的腰，自背后支撑他以防他滑到地上。精灵的金发盖住他的脸，他垂着漂亮的头颅，双唇颤抖着喘着粗气。“Legolas……”他下意识的呼唤，一只汗津津的手握住紧箍住自己腰间的那只手。

“您有一晚上的时间可以考虑这个问题，在我肏您的时候——这或许会给您灵感。”Legolas的另一只手伸进Thranduil敞开的领口。

Legolas开始不急不躁的顶弄他怀里的这具身体，他曾很不满于Thranduil比他高的事实，但实际上这并不碍事，因为Thranduil每次站着和他干这事时腿都是软的，他还得提住Thranduil的臀部，不然他的父亲就会不停的往下滑。

他知道他有多幸运能够拥有Thranduil，这个精灵身上的美丽是独特稀有，非常珍奇的——在精灵当中这种富有魅惑的美是出格的，这种美可以完美的和肉欲结合起来，撩拨欲望，即使Thranduil裹着厚重的王袍也依旧如此，他甚至随便一个眼神，说任何一句话的嗓音都可以引诱到他的绿叶。当美已经脱胎于肉体，那便是来自灵魂的魅惑，这种纯精神上的吸引说实话Legolas并不敢承认这是爱。

——如果使然，那么这爱该是可怕的。

Thranduil爱他远胜过他，他的父亲始终对他付出的是双重的爱，然而他是完全将Thranduil作为恋人看待——他对他说我是你的国王，我是你的父亲，这些都不能命令Legolas改变自己的意愿，唯有Thranduil说出我是你的爱人，并摘下王冠，这时他才会转身为了他的精灵留下。尽管Thranduil比Legolas强大，却因为他这爱护孩子的退让变成默默承受的一方，Legolas在Thranduil的纵容下一遍遍索要着他父亲的身体，他的双手薅住身下精灵美丽的金发，而Thranduil总会像小时候那样在他索要糖果是便立马给他任何他想要的，于是他逼他的父亲说出他属于他的这种话，然后极深的埋进Thranduil的身体里释放自己。而当他高潮后像个小精灵那样绵软窝在Thranduil布满牙印的胸前，他甚至会有就这么死在Thranduil身上那种离奇的想法。

但如果除去Thranduil作为他父亲那样毫无底线的纵容，仅凭他自己的能力，他还能征服这个桀骜不驯的漂亮精灵吗?Legolas皱了皱眉，莫名的恼火起来，他在Thranduil颈窝那个他一直觉的咬起来舒服的地方凶恶的咬了一口，怀里的精灵痛吟一声，Legolas锁住Thranduil，从他身后更深一步顶撞他。他要Thranduil无条件的爱他，也要他无条件的迷恋他，由内到外的依恋他。他毫不怀疑爱由欲生，肉欲是滋养爱情的温床，当他自Thranduil的最深处摧毁他时——那是最完全最彻底的占有，他的美丽精灵唯能瑟瑟发抖的依赖他，床榻间的膜拜与迷恋便是他们的爱最初的样子。

他听见男人耽于美色时颤抖的喘息“I'm sunk in lust and lechery”，女人嘴角微笑着骑在床上低语“I'm bliss，I'm radiant....My dear...”——这可真是群可爱的人，Legolas勾起一丝微笑，他的手滑到Thranduil的身下。

他在黑暗里蹂躏精灵娇嫩的下体，直到Thranduil在他手中缴械投降，他释放后绵软无力的身体依旧承接着身后愈加急促的顶撞，他用力抓着墙板的手指上国王的白宝石权戒闪着亮晶晶的光。他的精灵张着嘴巴，意识迷离的吐出话语：

“荒唐……”

Legolas笑了，他扳过Thranduil的脸，亲吻他张开的嘴巴，“A perfect answer.”他微笑着说。

结束后的妓女挽着客人的手走出黑洞洞的房间，他们经过的时候他的精灵的身体下意识的紧绷了一下——哦他的天使居然到这个地步还会害羞，不过他并不在意这些。Legolas立即拥着Thranduil倒进那间刚空出来的房间，他可比那些人类坚持得要长久的多。

他们还没来得及抵达床铺就已经倒在地毯上滚作一团，Legolas奇怪这种粗鄙的地方实在没必要摆地毯这样高雅的摆设——虽然是顶普通并且陈旧的地毯，但他转念一想，或许有人像他一样享受这种在地上占有美人的乐趣。他确实有这种把Thranduil压在地上的喜好，尤其当他们在练习场的时候，他会用剑让Thranduil屈服。况且他也不想碰那张占满各种人的各种体液的，凌乱而濒临散架的木床。

他依旧把Thranduil摁在地上后入他，这种姿势多少带有点粗暴的意味，但是妓女就该粗暴对待，她们也喜欢被虐待的滋味，她们不是贵族小姐，不需要含情脉脉。他挺直腰，Thranduil衣衫凌乱的匍匐在他身下，他没有将Thranduil剥光，他的精灵穿着衣服才最有意思。

他闭上眼睛享受周遭这完全的黑暗，霉味自地毯下的地板和潮湿的墙皮散发出来，门板间一线从缝隙透过的灯光也浸润了勾引的魅意，这个要命的地狱回荡着女人们的浪叫，不过他却认为这真是完美。

他无意识的勒住Thranduil的脖子，感受到他身下的躯体弓了起来，Thranduil没有喊他停手，他紊乱的喘息时深时浅。Legolas不自觉的加重手劲，他的手臂感受到Thranduil颈动脉用力的搏动，这令他亢奋起来，他感到他正掌控着他怀里这个精灵的生命，他是他生命的主宰。一个疯狂的想法掠过他脑海：他想把Thranduil在他高潮之际时勒死，他必须属于他，他那种难以言表的占有欲已经不仅仅促使他去无止境的索取Thranduil身体的每一个部位，甚至是这个精灵的生命他都想去占有，他想把他杀死，然后带进坟墓里。

他感觉到Thranduil抓紧他双手的力气渐渐弱了下去，这个精灵的生命确实像在一点点离开他的主人，但Legolas却无法控制自己的双手更加用力，那种正在杀死Thranduil的奇妙体验诱惑着他不由自主的不断勒紧精灵脆弱的脖颈。如果不是他突然在这极大谋杀的快感中释放了出来，他怕是真的会在妓院里勒死密林的精灵王。

Legolas松开近乎昏迷的金发精灵，他将Thranduil翻过身来，精灵的眯着的眼睛呆滞无神，他于是低头深深的去亲吻他的精灵。他爱他，癫狂一样的爱，他甚至不知道除去身体的交欢外该如何去表达这爱。

当他像儿时那样枕在Thranduil胸前，依偎在他怀里时，他听到他的精灵低不可闻的呼唤他：

“Annatar……”

他微笑，“Well——”Legolas直起身，缓缓拉开Thranduil的双腿:

“then be the harlot for your Annatar，my dear.”

——END——

 

注:①我儿，你为何恋慕淫妇?为何抱外女的胸怀（最长的那句，出自圣经）  
②De l'argent——钱（法语，这个是《Harlots》里的桥段）


End file.
